Cardiac function management systems are used to treat arrhythmias and other abnormal heart conditions. Such systems generally include cardiac leads, which are implanted in or about the heart, for delivering an electrical pulse to the cardiac muscle, for sensing electrical signals produced in the cardiac muscle, or for both delivering and sensing.
One difficulty with implanting leads in or about the heart is that the lead may become dislodged from its desired location during or after lead implantation. For example, the lead may become dislodged or otherwise repositioned when a clinician withdraws the guiding catheter used to initially implant the lead. Cardiac leads may also become dislodged by normal physiological activity. In an attempt to prevent cardiac leads from being dislodged, a variety of screws, anchors and other devices have been used to affix cardiac leads at a desired location at or near a patient's heart. Some of these devices, however, do not adequately affix the lead at the desired location. Other devices require a clinician to carry out complex, time-consuming steps during or after lead implantation to properly affix the lead at the desired location.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a cardiac lead having a fixation mechanism which effectively affixes the cardiac lead at a desired position without requiring complex steps during or after lead implantation.